Five Nights at Freddy's : Rebooted (M Version)
by soulripper13
Summary: Vincient Fazbear The Son of Frederick is reopening the pizzeria, this time with state of the art animatronics, and is trusting his son Alexander as the night guard, what could possibly go wrong (Rated M for sexual content), i hope you like this story and comment as feel free to post ideas and thoughts, i love getting feedback!
1. Vincent's Tour

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, when the original Fredbear's Dinner opened in 1972 it was a place for entertainment for the whole family; It was a restaurant that was based on the morals of quality service, family fun, and value of safety. Later in 1984 the small diner was expanded into a Pizzeria, also introducing Freddy Fazbear and his crew of lovable animal mascots. The business was extremely successful and Owner Frederick Fazbear was offered many partnerships, but turned them down stating his business "was one of a kind" and "would rather die out then sell out" unfortunately the small business was a source of headline news on the 13th of September of 1987. During this time one of the beloved animatronics was suffering a malfunction and proceeded to attack one of the workers during a birthday party. The victim survived but the reputation stained the once treasured pizzeria. The small place was forced to shut down for a couple years. In 1990 said Pizzeria reopened with new programming, including said robots shutting off their moving functions during the day and the business had no trouble, until the final nail in the coffin was hit; in the summer of 1992 an unidentified assailant snuck into the pizzeria and stole a costume for the beta Freddy and used it to lure a group of kids to their fates. The bodies were never found but the killer was apprehended and the business was eventually shut down, In the words of Frederick "It was a great shame but these characters will live on in the hearts of children, Freddy Fazbear's eventually faded into a memory, which is why we are reopening Fazbear's Pizzeria" A man said as a group around him clapped

"I know this small family owned business has had it backlash, but we can't change the past" The man said continuing to give his speech to a group of parents and kids as he was giving the first tour of his pizzeria

"My name is Vincent Fazbear and Frederick was my father, I'm not gonna let his legacy be one of the bed memories, but one that focuses on the good years to come" Vincent said to the crowd outside the new Pizzeria which was unopened

"And right by my side is my son Alexander, so with that are there any questions?" Vincent asked as a person in the crowd put up there hand

"What of the Fazbear animatronics, what's the situation concerning them, will they be activated?" a reporter asked

"I'm glad you asked that, these animatronic are new and improved, built by my genius brother, Samuel, shame he couldn't be here today, but to answer the question, yes these Robots will be walking around, but no worries, the have state of the art programming, but enough talking, lets actually see the inside, you will the first to see the restaurant" Vincent replied smiling opening the door as he entered as bright light filled the room

"I bet you're really eager to meet Freddy in person" Vincent said to the group as the kids were smiling

"Just as I thought" Vincent replied picking up a microphone speaking into it

"Freddy, could you please come out, there are some guests to see you?" Vincent asked as an animatronic bear walked on the stage waving, the bear with a light brown, wore a black tuxedo and top hat but most surprising is that it was a girl

"I bet you who came here as kids are wondering why Freddy is a girl, allow me to explain, during the 80's everyone believed that Foxy and Bonnie were girls, this being due to the names and the fact the Bonnie was purple, so we decided, why not make Foxy and Bonnie girls, and one thing lead to another" Vincent replied handing the mic to the bear as she gratefully took

"Anything you want to say Freddy" Vincent asked as the bear smiled

"I just hope everyone here has a good time" Freddy responded handing the mic back to Vincent as she waved to the kids

"Freddy, wouldn't be complete without her friends so why don't they come out" Vincent responded as three more animatronic came out, one a pastel blue bunny wearing an outfit resembling something a rock and roll musician would wear as she was carrying a guitar, followed by a yellow chicken wearing a pink dress, and finally a white fox wearing a pink and white striped shirt red vest and pants

"Meet the NEW Bonnie, Chica and Foxy" Vincent said as the animatronic waved to the kids as Vincent and Alex continued the tour

"The last stop on the tour is what I call the "Retro Room" Vincent replied opening door as the group entered the room which was much different than the rest of the pizzeria in design

"This room has been constructed to resemble the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a tribute to my father and his vision, and of course to complete his vision" Vincent replied pulling a switch as the curtain on the stage spread open reveling three mascots and one in the corner of the room

"These are the originals, we took them apart cleaned them and put them back together, there deactivated of course but I felt since I put my spin and Freddy and the group it was only fair to include the originals" Vincent said walking to the main room

"That concludes our tour and I hope to see you again, tomorrow we officially open, so don't be a stranger" Vincent added as the girls waved goodbye

"We hope you and your kids have a wonderful time" Freddy said to the crowd waving as Vincent smiled

"I wonder what your grandfather would think if he saw us now" Vincent said to Alex

"I don't know, the pizzeria meant to a lot to him, it a shame he died before he could see it reopened" Alex replied as Vincent handed Alex a badge

"Alexander, It is with great trust and pride that I make you the night guard of Fazbear's Pizzeria" Vincent

"Really, Dad correct me if I'm wrong but isn't there a bad history with night guards at the original place" Alex responded

"Which is why I trust the girls to you after hours, these NEW robots are 100 % safe" Vincent responded as he walked in his office.


	2. The Fazbear Girls

Alex walked to the night-guards room seeing a desk which had had multiple screens each showing a different room of the pizzeria as he settled in the comfy chair

"This room has a lot of potential" Alex thought as he looked at what everyone was doing. Vincent was in his office doing paperwork; Chica was helping Foxy in decorating Pirate's Cove, Bonnie was cleaning her guitar but Alex couldn't find Freddy as he looked at all the screens, she wasn't in the party room, not in Pirates Cove, not in the mascot rooms" Alex kept looking at the screen as he looked seeing the brown bear smiling as he reclined in his seat shocked

"Freddy, you scared the crap out of me" Alex responded as she looked at him

"Sorry, I thought I would bring you some pizza, you must be hungry" Freddy replied handing him a plate which had a slice of pizza on it as Alex picked up the slice as Freddy looked at the monitors

"Wow, you can see every room in the restaurant" Freddy replied amazed watching the screens

"Wait why there is a camera in the mascot room?" Freddy asked in defense

"Why not, but my dad hooked tem up, does that upset you" Alex asked her

"No, it's just, that is where we change" Freddy replied

"Change?" Alex responded confused

"Yeah, Vincent made us each multiple outfits, considering they would get messy from children" Freddy replied

"Are they all the same" Alex asked as Freddy smirked

"Of course not, I have a white tuxedo, a bowlers hat, jackets, shirts, pants, skirts, only to name a few" Freddy replied as Alex was surprised his dad made the girls so many outfits

"So which outfits do you like the best?" Alex asked finishing the slice of pizza

"I'd say the tuxedo combined with the black top hat, it's feels nostalgic, and it's what the original Freddy wore" Freddy replied

"Actually Classic Freddy just wore a bow tie and a hat" Alex corrected her

"Well I'm not walking around naked" Freddy replied teasing Alex blushed

"Freddy I honestly have to say I like the Tuxedo look on you" Alex said as the bear took her top hat off and started rubbing her ear

"Is something the matter?" Alex asked seeing Freddy do this behavior

"It's nothing it's just my ear is a little buzzy" Freddy responded fiddling with her ear as a faint sound was heard like when you plug a cable into an amp that's turned on as she placed her hat back on

"So much better" Freddy replied

"It's amazing how much personality you have" Alex said as Freddy looked at him

"Meaning?" Freddy replied confused

"In this conversation, you've been acting like a real person, not a robot" Alex replied

"Well Vincent said his brother made with us with the best programs money could buy" Freddy said

"Well Uncle Samuel is an expert computer designed who never does something halfway, and he knew how much the pizzeria meant to Frederick so when he was tasked with rebuilding the animatronics, it's no surprise he spared no expense" Alex responded taking sip of his soda

"Yeah me and the girls have individual personalities and emotions, and sometimes we even dream" Freddy replied as Alex nearly spit out his soda

"Seriously, you girls have DREAMS?" Alex replied confused

"Yes Alex, in fact just last night I was dreaming, I don't remember what of but it was pleasant" Freddy replied

"I don't remember my dreams either" Alex responded as Freddy stood up

"So uhh. About the Mascot room camera" Freddy nervously spoke

"If I see one of you changing in there, I'll turn the monitor off" Alex replied

"Thanks talk to you later, I promised Bonnie I'd help her write some songs" Freddy replied leaving the room as she walked into the main room where Bonnie was sitting at a table chewing on a pencil

"Hey Bonnie, how's the writing coming along" Freddy asked sitting beside Bonnie as the rabbit smiled

"It's coming along, why don't you read these lyrics and tell me what you think" Bonnie asked handing the notepad to Freddy as she looked over the word humming the melody

"Sounds good but what if it instead of _give me good times of many, give me pizzas of many _we make it _give me good times-a-many, give me pizza-a-plenty_" Freddy suggested as Bonnie wrote that in

"Sounds good" the rabbit replied

"The rhythm looks very spot on, I feel this could be a great song" Freddy responded

"Hey Freddy what took you so long to bring Alex that pizza?" Bonnie asking writing down some notes

"Well we started and time just flew by" Freddy replied

"I can't wait for tomorrow when we finally open" Bonnie replied writing on the notepad

"Me too, to see the look on those kids faces" Freddy smiled as Chica rolled right up to the table wearing roller skates

"Check out what Vincent gave me" Chica said showing them her skates which were pink with two big wheels in the back and two small wheels in the front with confetti design printed on them

"Nice" Bonnie replied

"He said he it would make bringing pizza to the kids extra fun" Chica replied as she wheeled over to Pirates Cove

"Hey Foxy, Check out what Vincent made for me" Chica replied as Foxy looked at the skates

"Careful Kiddo, you might break something" Foxy replied polishing the mock cannon in her set designed to look like a pirate ship as Chica stuck her tongue out rolling off as she tripped over a stair to the set face-planting the rug

"Told ya" Foxy replied continuing to polish the plastic cannon as the chicken girl got up

"That didn't hurt" Chica replied roller skating around the pizzeria happily as Foxy finished her ship

"Now that's a piece of work" Foxy said admiring her ship as walked over to Freddy and Bonnie who were still song-writing

"How's the song writing coming along?" Foxy asked as the girls shrugged

"It's getting there" Freddy replied

"Well I'm Gonna take a nap and rechagre, I'll see you Girls later" Foxy replied walking to her ship opening a door which read "Captain" as the room was a small bedroom for Foxy designed to look like the inside of a ship as the fox plopped herself on the mattress

"I Guess Foxy is tired after putting her stage together" Bonnie said

"Well It was nice of Vincent to make us all bedrooms to recharge in" Freddy replied

"You're telling me, I can't want to catch some Z's Bonnie replied

"You're tired already?" Freddy asked

"What no, I'm just eager to sleep in a bed" Bonnie replied

"Well the song is done, there's gotta be something we can do" Freddy replied


	3. After Hours

Alex was at his monitors watching the girls playing in the pizzeria; Chica was enjoying her roller skates, Bonnie and Freddy were playing air hockey, and Foxy was still napping as Alex was looking at the screens he pulled out his cellphone playing a game of Tetris, keeping his ears on the monitors. Alex rubbed his finger across the screen of the device moving the blocks as the girls continued playing throughout the night  
>"I'm gonna turn in" Chica said as she took her skates off walking to her room the door to which was covered in stickers as Freddy and Bonnie kept playing<p>

"You're really good at this game" Freddy complemented Bonnie as they were hitting the puck back and forth as it landing in Freddy's goal as Bonnie did a little victory dance

"So Bonnie what do you think of this place, the fact we might be spending our whole lives here?" Freddy asked putting the paddle away

"That's pretty deep Freddy, but I can't say yet, I wonder what I'll be like entertaining children" Bonnie replied

"You're really good on that guitar" Freddy complemented

"I'm sure it was programmed in, like your singing, from what I heard the original Freddy was also a singer" Bonnie replied

"I guess that makes sense, but what about Vincent" Freddy replied

"Vincent is very nice, he treats us like actual people instead of just robots" Bonnie replied

"What about his son, Alex" Freddy asked

"I haven't really spent any time getting to know him yet" Bonnie replied as Freddy shrugged

"Well after hours he'll be watching every room of the pizzeria from camera, so he'll get to know you quick" Freddy giggled

"Every room has a camera; does that mean the changing room?" Bonnie asked curious

"Yes" Freddy replied

"That pervert" Bonnie replied

"He said he would turn the monitor for the changing room off when one of us is in there" Freddy replied

"Well that's good to hear" Bonnie replied rotating her arm

"I think I'll call it a night you coming?" Bonnie asked as Freddy just sat down

"You ahead, I'll stay up a little longer" Freddy replied as Bonnie retreated to her room walking slowly to her room, the door to which had the poster of a guitar on it with the words _rock out_ as Freddy was left alone humming a melody. Alex was watching the cameras, concluding the girls room didn't have cameras because he couldn't see them on any of the screens as he noticed a figure in the building wearing a leather outfit, black glove and what seemed to be a black motorcycle helmet

"What the hell" Alex stated as said figure walked up to the counter ringing the bell

"This should take a second" Alex thought walking out of the room, approaching the counter seeing the figure who tilted his head

"I'm sorry sir but we're closed" Alex said trying to glance thru the figure's helmet which was dark as night

"That's okay I'll just make this quick, this is a robbery" The figure said with his voice muffled

"Dude what the hell" Alex replied as said figure held up an empty bookbag

"Put all the money in the bag, this is a robbery" the figure replied

"Dude, we haven't even opened yet, there no mon- Alex was cut off as Freddy entered the room hearing the commotion

"Hey leave him alone!" Freddy said with a hint of anger as said figure pulled out a gun putting it right to Alex's head

"One move he dies" The figure said as Freddy stood still as Alex looked at her

"Dude let's be mature and reasonable, there is no money, we haven't even opened yet" Alex said as the figure looked at him

"You seriously ain't got no money?" The figure asked

"Dude there is a gun to my head, why would I be lying

"Well you know what means" The figure said as Alex closed his eyes

"BANG!" The figure said loudly as Alex opened his eyes confused

"The figure took off his helmet revealing a young black kid with dreadlock

"It means you broke fool" The figure said laughing

"Ricky, what the fuck!" Alex replied in outburst, Ricky always enjoyed playing a good joke

"You thought I was gonna shoot you" Ricky laughed as Alex joined

"I'll Admit you had me going, but where did you get the gun?" Alex asked as he pointed the gun to Freddy pulling the trigger as a suction dart flew out sticking to the bear's metal head

"Looks real don't it, Customized it myself" Ricky said

'How did you get in?" Alex asked confused as Ricky held up a key

"You're looking at the new delivery boy of Fazbear's pizzeria, You father offered me a job, I couldn't say no" Ricky said

"So this was a joke, Alex was never in danger" Freddy replied confused

"What, me hurt Alex, were best friends" Ricky replied as Freddy sighed

"I'm so relieved" Freddy replied putting her hand on her chest

"So this is Freddy, nice to meet you" Ricky said extending his hand out as Freddy shook it

"Where the others" Ricky asked

"Sleeping" Freddy responded

"Oh well that's a shame, I was hoping to get them with my robbery gag" Ricky said

"Well Ricky, I'm glad you got the job but you can't stay after hours" Alex replied

"I'm going, I'll see you tomorrow Alex" Ricky responded leaving putting his helmet back on and leaving as Alex locked the door behind him

"I'm sorry for Ricky, he doesn't know when a joke goes too far, but he would never hurt a fly" Alex replied

"I'm just glad you're all right" Freddy responded

"Umm Freddy" Alex gestured pointing the his face as Freddy ran her paws against her metal face pulling off the suction dart tossing it to the side

"Well, I'm getting back to the monitors" Alex replied as Freddy nodded

"I'm gonna join the others, and take a nap" Freddy replied walking to her room

"I'll See you tomorrow Alex" Freddy said

"Night Freddy" Alex responded walking back to the monitors as Freddy walked into her room, the door to which had a gold star with her name written on it. The bear took off her top hat placing it on a hat rack with other hats. She then removed her tuxedo top hanging it up as she finally removed her suit pants folding the up and hanging them as she was wearing a pair of yellow panties with a pattern resembling a honeycomb. Freddy then moved the thick covers of her bed sliding under them as she pulled them back over herself, ready to drift into sleep


	4. Preparation

The day arrived as Vincent was placing the key in the door entering the Pizzeria as he walked to the security room seeing Alex still watching the cameras with his headphones on as he lowered them

"Morning to you too" Vincent said smiling

"Dad, is it six already?" Alex asked yawning

"Yes, how was night-guard duty?" Vincent asked

"Tiresome" Alex responded

"And how are the girls?" Vincent asked as Alex looked at the screen

"None of them are on camera, so I assume they're still recharging" Alex replied

"Why don't you go get them ready for the big day ahead" Vincent replied as Alex looked at him

"Alright" Alex replied getting up from the chair stretching as he walked to the stage looking behind the backdrop seeing the doors to Freddy's and Bonnie's rooms as he decided to wake Freddy and Bonnie up first knocking gently on Bonnie's door

"Yes" a voice replied

"Bonnie, are you ready?" Alex replied

"Just let me get dressed" the rabbit replied thru the door as Alex knocked on Freddy's door

"Freddy, It's Alex, my dad just wanted to make sure you were ready" Alex responded as the door opened revealing Freddy who was wearing a white suit with a gold trim and a top hat to match carrying a white cane with a gold painted microphone on the end

"Wow" Alex said looking at Freddy's costume

"I want to make a good first impression" Freddy replied

"Well I'll see you, I'm gonna check on the others" Alex said as Bonnie's door opened she was wearing a red vest and pants carrying her guitar which was red and yellow, the actual guitar looked cartoonish, not resembling any actual model, having oversized pickups and only three strings, which was do to the animatronics having only three oversized digits

"You look nice" Alex responded as Freddy and Bonnie went to the stage

"Nice outfit Bonnie" Freddy completed

"Thanks you too" Bonnie replied as Alex walked to Chica's room which was down the hall knocking on the sticker coated door as the yellow chicken opened the door wearing a pink and white outfit resembling a 1970's waitress complete with nametag and her roller skates

"Very ironic outfit" Alex complemented

"Thanks" Chica replied wheeling out of the room

"I just hope she doesn't trip while carrying a pizza" Alex shook his head thinking to himself as he woke to Pirate's Cove knocking on the door as there was no response and Alex knocked on the door again still no answer as Alex opened the door slowly. Foxy was sleeping clinging to her sheets as Alex put his hand on her shoulder moving her gently

"Foxy wake up" Alex whispered as the Pirate Fox's eyes opened up as she lunged at him with her hook a few inches from him

"Alex, If you're walking in on me this better be important" Foxy replied in an irritated tone

"Vincent, wanted me to wake you four up, today is the big day" Alex responded as Foxy lowered her arm

"Sorry mate, just don't sneak up on me while I'm sleeping, It's creepy" Foxy replied

"But you wouldn't really hurt me" Alex replied

No, But I could have hurt you accidently with my hook" Foxy replied

"I doubt that" Alex replied softly placing his hand on the pirate's hooked hand bending it

"Why do you think it's fake" Alex replied to which the hook was made of firm rubber

"Good point, now be a lad and leave so I can get dressed" Foxy responded

"Alright fine" Alex replied leaving as Foxy looked in her closet putting on a tan trench coat, buttoning it as she picked up a tricorn hat placing it on her head leaving the room as she met up with the other girls

"Nice outfit Foxy" Chica complemented as the girl kept talking amongst themselves as Vincent walked up to them

"Ah, How are you girls today" Vincent asked as the girls smiled

"Slept great" Freddy replied

"Well that's good to hear" Vincent replied as Ricky walked in through to door with another boy about 23 he had a bald head wore a chain around his neck

"Hey Ricky" Alex called to his friend

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked confused

"That's Ricky and T-Bone, there Alex's friends" Vincent replied

"Yeah, he'll be the new delivery boy" Freddy added as Vincent turned to her

"Freddy, how did you know that?" Vincent asked confused

"He showed up last night and told me and Alex" Freddy responded as Ricky and T-bone put on their hats with the restaurant's name on it

"And T-Bone will be cooking the Pizzas" Vincent said

"Sure thing Mr. F" T bone said giving a thumbs up

"So you must be Bonnie, Foxy and Chica, nice to meet you" Ricky replied sitting in a chair as Vincent turned on the lights as the building illuminated in bright colors

"Now we play the waiting game" Alex responded

"Waiting game?" Chica replied confused

"Think about it, it's seven in the morning, who's gonna want pizza, we open at 11" Alex said

"Then why did you wake us up so early?" Foxy asked annoyed

"To prepare, do you want to be sleepy while entertaining guests" Vincent responded

"We'll I'll be in the kitchen" T-bone said

"Hey Alex don't mind me asking but how old are you and your friends" Freddy asked

"I'm 22, Ricky is 18 and T-Bone is 23" Alex responded as Freddy nodded

"Thanks" Freddy replied

"Mr. F Can I play the arcade games since I'm not busy" Ricky asked

"Sure" Vincent replied as Ricky walked to the arcade putting a quarter in one of the games

"Ok so everything is in place, I'll be in my office" Vincent said walking to his office

"I'm gonna take a nap" Alex responded walking thru a door which read _Private_. this door connected the family owned Pizzeria to Vincent Fazbear's House as Alex walked to his bedroom following over on his mattress, so tired he didn't even bother getting undressed. The girls were preparing the stage as Bonnie picked up her guitar tuning it as she put it on a stand as they spent a good while getting things ready.

"Only one more hour, until we're open" Freddy said smiling as they were getting in place. Ricky got off the Arcade machine. As the clock turned to 11:00 as the girls cheered.

"Fazbear's Pizzeria is officially open" Vincent said smiling as withing the hour the place was crowded with kids.


	5. Alex's Dream

Alex was laying on his bed as he stood up seeing Freddy standing right at the foot of his bed

"Freddy, what the hell are you doing in my room" Alex replied in defense as she looked at him

"Watching you sleep" the bear replied as Alex looked at her

"That, is just disturbing" Alex responded

"Well you are cute" Freddy replied in defense

"You just called me cute?" Alex asked confused

"You are, I find you very attractive" Freddy replied

"I didn't know robot could fell attracted" Alex replied as Freddy blushed

"Well I do, and I'm in love with you" Freddy confirmed

"You…love me" Alex replied confused as Freddy pushed him down on his bed placing her hat on his nightstand as she pounced over him staring hungrily into his eyes

"Whoa Freddy, what the fuck" Alex responded

"Shh… Alex, don't talk" Freddy put her finger to his lips

"Freddy you're a robot, this isn't okay" Alex replied as the metal bear smiled

"Oh I beg to differ" Freddy replied putting her hand on Alex's zipped gently pulling as his member poked

"It's bigger than I thought" Freddy stated in amazement of Alex's penis placing her cold metal hands on it. Freddy turned around as they were in a 69 position with Freddy placing her tongue on it as Alex just stood there feeling awkward. On one hand, one of the animatronics was blowing him, but on the hand, he's never been with any girl before, as Freddy rolled over, with juice on her lips

"Be honest, you liked it" Freddy stated

"I don't know what to think" Alex responded as Freddy got on her knees

"Maybe I should fully convince you" Freddy replied unfastening her belt pulling down her white suit pants and undergarments exposing what resembled a vagina as she crawled onto him placing her hand on Alex's meat rubbing her crotch with the tip as she smiled

"I've been waiting for a months to do this" Freddy replied

"Really?" Alex asked confused

Since that moment we arrived here, and I first laid my eyes on you, I wanted to be your teddy bear" Freddy replied

"Freddy that's so sweet" Alex replied as Freddy looked at him passionately slamming him into her core as they both sighed. Alex was surprised how an artificial vagina could feel so good as Freddy was riding him in cowgirl position as she moaned

"Oh Yes" Freddy moaned as Alex wrapped his hands around the bear's hips as she bobbed up and down on him gently, making him squirming as Alex groaned releasing his load filling up Freddy as she pushed gently as the tip came out

"That was amazing" Freddy replied pulling her pants up and refastening her belt and placing her hat on her head walking out of the door closing it

"Sweet dreams, My Honey Pot" Freddy replied in a seductive tone blowing him a kiss

"For a robot that girl really knows how to *Beep*Beep* the sound of an alarm clock went off as Alex rubbed his head fully dressed and dry

"It was just a dream" Alex responded confused as he got up wiping the sweat from his forehead

"I've gotta stop eating Chinese takeout, before I sleep" Alex replied leaving his room and exiting his house into the heavily populated pizzeria filled with customers

"Oh Alex, you've finally decided to join us" Chica replied on her roller skates smiling

"I was just taking a nap" Alex responded

"Well, glad to see you" Chica replied as Alex walked to main room laying eyes on the stage seeing Freddy and Bonnie perform laying his eyes on the metal bear who was singing as he shook his head

"It was just a dream" Alex told himself

"What was a dream" Alex heard a voice behind him turning around seeing Ricky drinking a soda

"It's nothing" Alex replied to himself as Vincent walked up to them

"Ricky you have a delivery, 132, Wilson drive" Vincent replied handing him a pizza box

"Yes Sarge" Ricky joked saluting in a military form as he walked away

"What's on your mind sport" Vincent asked seeing Alex

"I'm okay" Alex responded

"Alex, I can see something troubling you" Vincent replied

"Just a dream I had" Alex replied

"Well the things about dream, is there not true, unless you make them come true" Vincent said

"Thanks dad" Alex replied getting up walking into the main pizzeria where Freddy and Bonnie continued playing on the stage as Alex walked over to Foxy supervising the kids playing on her ship

"Hey Foxy, how you holding up" Alex asked

"Well, The kids are very nice" Foxy replied

"Good" Alex replied as he walked to the night guard room looking at all the monitors cracking open a can of soda. Eventually Alex forgot all about his dream as he hooked up his GamestationV, he wasn't on duty as he loaded up a game. a 1st person shooter called Blaster5000, the goal was simple you were a soldier fighting off hordes as aliens as Alex selected his weapon; a plasma machine gun entering the battle field, licking the buttons on his controller. Alex was smiling at his progress. Alex's clicked repeatedly on the enemies as he was lost in the game as he heard a voice behind him

"What are you up to" The voice said as Alex turned around seeing Bonnie smiling

"Bonnie what are you doing back here?" Alex asked

"Show intermission" Bonnie replied

"I'm playing Blaster5000 it's an FPS" Alex responded

"Looks interesting" Bonnie replied watching Alex play

"You should probably get back on stage" Alex replied as Bonnie realized he was right as she walked back to the stage. Eventually the day was over as Alex shut down his Gaming console as went to the main room as Vincent smiled watching the kids leave

"Come back soon" Freddy said waving as the kids waved back

"I'll be going to" Vincent said handing the keys to Alex

"Seeing you later, peace Alex" Ricky said leaving as T-Bone followed him leaving Alex and the girls

"So what do we do now" Freddy asked


	6. Closing Up

Alex shrugged walking to the Guard's room

"You girls just do whatever you want" Alex replied leaving the girls alone

"I guess we should clean the place up" Bonnie replied to the other animatronics

"Bonnie, do we have to?" Chica asked

"Bonnie is right, don't you want the place to stay clean?" Freddy asked as Chica shrugged

"If you say so" Chica replied getting a broom and dust pan. The girls saw Freddy as the unofficial leader of the group, they didn't follow every word she said but still respected her as the bear picked up a bottle of cleaning solution squirting the tables and she ran a rag against the table. Chica was sweeping the floor, Foxy was tidying the pirate ship shaped playground and Bonnie was cleaning the window as Alex was watching them from his room as he pressed a button activating the microphone speaking in it

"That's nice of you girls, you don't have to clean up" Alex replied

"Well we wanted to keep the place clean Bonnie said looking around figuring the cameras had mics

"It's just tidying up the pizzeria is part of my job" Alex responded sipping his drink

"Well you shouldn't have all the duty to yourself" Freddy added

"Well I appreciate it" Alex replied feeling his cup which was empty as he got up from the chair walking into the main room walking behind the counter to the soda machine placing his cup under the device as it filled with soda as he felt a hand on his back causing him to drop his beverage as Alex turned around seeing Freddy

"Sorry Freddy, I'm just a little jumpy" Alex replied picking his cup

"I'm sorry I startled you, I'll get a mop" Freddy replied

"I'll clean it up, sorry for my over-reaction, I had had this crazy dream" Alex replied

"Really, I thought you don't remember you dreams" Freddy replied confused

"Well this one was just weird" Alex replied

"Really, what was it?" Freddy replied interested

"You don't want to know" Alex replied refilling his cup

"I'll promise not judge" Freddy replied as Alex shrugged

"Ok Fine, but you can't tell anyone" Alex replied

"My mouth is bolted shut" Freddy replied

"I dreamt that you were seducing me" Alex responded as Freddy looked at him awkwardly

"Excuse me?" Freddy replied

"I know It's strange, I don't have any feeling towards you if that's what you were thinking" Alex replied

"So you DON"T like me" Freddy replied confused

"Look Freddy, I just like you as a friend, I don't know why I was having a dream of us…doing that" Alex responded

"But still, us making love" Freddy replied confused

"Wait Freddy, DO you like me?" Alex replied confused as She looked at him

"NO, I mean yes, but uh, like you said, I like you as a friend" The bear replied

"Look Freddy, let's just put this dream behind us" Alex suggested

"Sounds good to me" Freddy replied as Alex put his hand on her shoulder

"Look Freddy It was just a dream" Alex told the metal bear observing she was uneasy

"Freddy, The thing about dreams is there not real, why don't you play with the others" Alex responded

"Yeah, I'll do that" Freddy replied walking away as Alex picked up a wad of paper towels placing them on the soda stain as he walked back to the room watching the monitors. She pulled out his MP3 player putting his headphones watching the monitors as the girl finished cleaning as they were playing freeze- tag. Alex was pulling out his phone texting Ricky

_Alex- Ricky How did you like work_

_Ricky- It was fun, I just get paid to drive my cycle around town, delivering Pizza : )_

_Alex- Don't ": )" it makes you look like a little girl_

_Ricky- gtg _

Alex closed his phone seeing Chica in his room

"Chica, why aren't you placing with the others?" Alex asked as the Chicken just looked at him

"My hand feels weird" Chica replied

"Let me take a look" Alex replied reaching for a screwdriver as he pressed it against Chica's arm turning it as section of plating on her wrist came off

"Here's to problem, there is pizza grease coating your wires" Alex replied pressing a paper towel against the circuit board soaking up the grease as it put the wrist piece back on

"How's that?" Alex asked as Chica smiled

"Good as new" the chicken said happily

"Maybe you should wear gloves when serving pizza" Alex responded as Chica rolled out of Alex's security room into the pizzeria

"Chica, did Alex fix your wrist?" Bonnie asked as the chicken opened and closed it

"Yeah, it was some grease in my wiring" The chicken responded as Foxy was playing an arcade game as Freddy walked up to the Fox as her last life went out

"Damn it" Foxy muttered leaving the machine as she was walking with Freddy

"Is Alex's dream getting to you? The Fox asked as Freddy nodded

"It's just making me a little uneasy" Freddy replied

"Probably making him uneasy too" Foxy replied

"I guess" Freddy replied as the two walked to a basketball game as Freddy picking up a small basketball shooting it at the net

"You guess, he's the one who had the dream of you banging him, he's probably cautious around you" Foxy replied shooting another ball

"But I don't have those feelings for him" Freddy replied

"Well I'm not one to speak for him" Fox replied as Freddy shot the last ball landing it in the net

"I'm gonna turn in early tonight" Freddy replied

"Yeah Freddy, you do that, maybe a good night of sleep is what you need" Foxy replied as Freddy walked back to her room softly opening the door closing it behind her as placed her top hat on the rack and just sat on her bed thinking Alex's dream over, did it mean anything, if so what. Eventually Freddy got undressed and went to sleep


	7. Foxy's Discoveries

Alex in the security room watching the other girls on the monitors, tearing open a bag of cheese curls booting up a game on his laptop placing the computer on the desk and reaching for the controller placing it in the USB drive. Alex made a rhythm of playing his game, pausing eating a handful of curls and watching the monitors as he noticed Foxy walking into the room. Alex noticed the pirate was uneasy

"Hey Foxy, what's up" Alex replied with his mouth full of crumbs

"I was just thinking about that dream you had last night" Foxy replied as Alex paused his game as set the controller down

"Freddy told you about my dream?" Alex asked in a mild sense of being betrayed especially since she promised

"What no, I overheard you two talking about it" Foxy replied in defense

"So you were eavesdropping" Alex responded

"Well you two were talking her riding the daylights outta you, how could I NOT listen?" Foxy replied

"Look Foxy, It was a DREAM, Not real" Alex replied

"I know that; It's just the thought of you being with Freddy" Foxy replied

"Well look Foxy, I don't have any romantic feelings for Freddy" Alex responded

"But still, I just find it weird" Foxy replied

"Look Foxy, It was a dream t means nothing, it could've been Chica, or Bonnie or even you, but it still wouldn't mean anything" Alex replied

"Yeah probably" Foxy replied shrugging

"Hey can I set there?" Foxy asked pointing to a seat as Alex shrugged

"Sure" Alex responded as Foxy sat on Alex's lap running her hook on his side as he replied shocked

Foxy, what the hell" Alex replied as the fox looked at him

"Have you ever considering being with a robot" Foxy asked in a seductive tone as Alex just looked at her blankly

"Foxy, do you want to have sex with me?" Alex asked confused

"That's sweet of you to offer" Foxy teased

"I'm NOT Offering" Alex replied as Foxy ran her rubber hook across Alex's cheek

"I could mount you just like a sail" Foxy replied as Alex pushed her off

"Foxy, I am NOT having sex with you!" Alex replied as Foxy got up

"Alex, I was just joking with you, You think I'd want to do dirty with you" Foxy replied

"Don't Joke about that kind of stuff" Alex replied

"I'm gonna play with Bonnie and Chica" Foxy replied getting off Alex's lap as she walked to the door before turned around opening her coat exposing her with metal body wearing a pair of Red Panties with a jolly roger on them. Closing her coat

"Don't tell anyone" Foxy replied in a serious tone

"You think his is something I want to tell the others" Alex replied as Foxy left the unpaused the game. Foxy went into the main room where Chica was swimming in the ball-pit as she waved to Foxy

"Hey Foxy" The chicken said happily bobbing her head from the balls as she smiled

"Enjoying the ball pit I see" Foxy replied picking a plastic ball off the floor and tossing at the pit as it landed right next to Chica

"Missed me, Missed me, now you gotta kiss me" Chica replied singing

"Hey Chica you know where Bonnie is?" Foxy as as the chicken shrugged

"She said she was in her room" Chica replied

"Is she sleeping already?" Foxy asked confused

"No, she said she wanted to organize her room" Chica replied

"Thanks, she could probably use the help" Foxy replied walking the hall to assist Bonnie in organizing her room

"Must be the fifth time she rearranged her quarters" Foxy thought to herself as she passed by Freddy's room hearing a buzzing sound. Foxy examined the door as it creaked open a bit. The light was still on and Freddy was laying on her bed completely naked with her legs spread apart masturbating

"Freddy what- Foxy spoke as was cut off Freddy let out a faint noise of shock as she threw the first thing she could find ,a Rubik cube hitting Foxy in the head

"Ouch you crazy bear, what the reason for clotting me in the head" Foxy muttered rubbing her head

"You were watching me masturbate" Freddy replied angry

"Freddy, you DO have feelings for Alex" Foxy snickered

"No I don't" Freddy replied in a stern tone

"No you don't, you're naked jilling off" Foxy replied

"Okay, Yes, I DO like Alex, a lot, but please don't tell him" Freddy pleaded

"Don't worry sis, I can keep a secret" Foxy replied as the bear smiled

"Thank you" Freddy responded as she was firmly hugging foxy

"No problem, but if we're gonna hug it out, at least put some clothes on" Foxy replied leaving

"You won't tell him, not just the masturbating but also about my crush" Freddy replied

"You think It's something I care about" Foxy replied softly closing the door as the fox walked over to Bonnie's room knocking

"Bonnie, are you in here?" Foxy asked as the blue rabbit opened the door

"Foxy, you wanna see me redecorated room" Bonnie replied

"So you already finished?" Foxy replied shocked on how quick she must've done it

"I turned the bed, and moved the nightstand" Bonnie replied

"Bonnie can you ever keep anything intact" Foxy asked

"Not my fault I like to add variety to my room, if I keep everything the same, things would get stale really quick" Bonnie replied

"Well, I guess I'm gonna call It a night" Foxy replied leaving the room

"See you tomorrow" Bonnie replied as Foxy walked down the hall to Chica who was polishing her skates

"Night Chica" Foxy replied as the Chicken smiled

"Sweet dreams Foxy" Chica replied running the cloth against her skates. Eventually Foxy made it to her room on the Pirate ship playground as she entered her room tossing her tricorn hat in the corner and undoing her Coat as she crawled over her bed


	8. A Day of Work

The day was arriving as Alex was lying in the chair yawning. The place closes at 9 and the girls hadn't moved since 1 AM. Alex checked his watch, it was 3:15 as he yawned getting up; The past two days were getting repetitive as Alex grabbed his cup leaving the security room as he walked to the soda fountain. The caffeinated beverage helped keep him up as he placed his plastic cup underneath the soda fountain. Alex was taken in by the silence as he walked back to the security room he looked at the monitors, all empty, except one. In the Changing room Alex saw what appeared to be Freddy, The metal bear was completely naked, and sitting on the bench as she looked up to the camera smiling as Alex rubbed his head, he could've sworn Freddy was recharging. Alex got up from the desk walking out of the room as he peeked into the changing Room, Nothing, just an empty room, as Alex sighed. Alex walked back to the desk checking his watch; it was 5:30 as Alex saw the sun faintly glowing thru the glass windows as he sighed. Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly as eventually the rest of the staff entered the restaurant.

"You looked tired dude" Ricky said

"I've been up all night, of course I'm tired" Alex responded, yawning

"We'll I'm gonna take a nap dad" Alex replied

"How was everything?" Vincent asked as Alex handed him the keys

"Everything was fine, If something goes wrong during night shift, I'll tell you" Alex relied

"Ok Alex, just sleep, you've earned It" Vincent replied as Alex walked thru the private door to the house

"Part of me feels bad for Alex, staying up all night watching monitors" Ricky replied

"It's a very important job, plus his sleep-cycle will adjust" Vincent replied as T-bone was drinking a soda

"I'm gonna get the oven started" T-Bone replied walking into the kitchen. Turning the oven on and opening a pizza he placed it on the pan and setting it in the oven. Ricky was playing a handheld game as Freddy walked up behind him

"Morning Ricky" Freddy responded as he turned around seeing the bear wearing a dark red tail-suit with a yellow napkin in her front pocket

"Morning to you too Freddy, Ricky replied playing his game. As Bonnie walked up wearing dark pants and a purple leather jacket with her name on the back

"Hey Ricky have you seen Alex, I checked the security room and he wasn't there?" Bonnie asked

"He went to his room to take a nap" Ricky replied as the two smiled as Freddy turned to Vincent

"Oh, speaking of rooms, we were wondering if you could convert the Mascot dressing room, we all prefer changing in or bedrooms so the we don't want the space to be wasted" Freddy replied

"All four of you feel this way?" Vincent asked

"Yes" Freddy replied

"I'll see what I can do with the space" Vincent replied making a note of it as Freddy nodded as the two walked away. Chica woke up as she got off her bed looking for what she would wear. As she reached for a pink jacket and skirt and slapped on her skates, put a pair of white gloves and wheeled down the room stopping in front of Ricky

"Wow Chica, you really are mastering those things" Ricky complemented as she smiled rolling around the dining room in laps

"I wonder how long she can keep that up" Foxy replied behind them wearing Tan pants and a red blouse

"Probably until she gets tired" Ricky replied as they crew was setting up and getting the Pizzeria ready. 11:00 came quickly as the pizzeria had its share of customers, it wasn't overflowing ike yesterday but still had a good amount of service. Chica wheeled into the kitchen

"Ah Chica, This goes to table 6" T-bone said handing her a tray containing a pizza and two sodas

"Sure thing" the chicken replied taking the tray as she rolled along the floor into the dining room stopping at Table six

"Mushroom pizza and two Orange Sodas" Chica said gently placing the food and drinks down on the table

"Thank you" the customers replied as Chica smiled at them rolling off. As she slammed into Ricky falling over him as they fell in a 69 position

"Ouch." Ricky muttered as his face was pressed against the chicken girl's crotch seeing her panties which were pink and frilly as she looked down at the delivery boy

"Sorry Ricky, I should've watched where I was going" Chica giggled as Ricky rubbed his head

"It's cool, accidents happen" Ricky replied as Chica stood up helping him up rolling off as Ricky got up stretching, That girl is kinda cute" Ricky replied as the chicken rolled back to him

"What did you say?" Chica asked carrying a box of pizza

"Nothing" Ricky replied as Chica handed him a pizza box

"T-Bone said it goes to 56 Cawthon Lane" Chica replied as Ricky held the box as Chica rolled away. Ricky was walking to the garage as he placed the pizza box in the chamber on the back of his motorcycle, zipping his jacket up and slamming his helmet on as he revving the handle as the cycle made a revving sound. Ricky pushed a button causing the garage door to open as drove the cycle out with the door closing behind him as Ricky drove the cycle down the road as he came to reaching his destination stopping at the house as he walked to the door pressing the doorbell raising the visor of his helmet. A kid about 15 answered

"You ordered a pizza from Fazbear's" Ricky asked as the kid gave him a ten dollar bill as he made change

"Thanks for the pizza" the kid replied as Ricky turned to him

"Thanks for ordering" Ricky replied lowering his visor as he hopped back on his motorcycle driving back to the pizzeria. Back at the Pizzeria the girls were going about their routines as it was already 3 PM as Ricky re-entered the pizzeria

"Pizza was delivered" Ricky responded


	9. Talking with Friends

It was three as business was pretty slow as walked over to Chica

"Any more deliveries?" Ricky asked as the chicken shook her head

"It's only the second day" Chica replied

"Well, I'm gonna play an arcade game, let me know if I have a delivery" Ricky replied as Chica smiled rolling off. Ricky walked up to the stage. Freddy and Bonnie were sitting on the edge of the stage, considering they weren't preforming at the moment as the two animatronics smiled

"Hey Ricky" Bonnie waved to him as she was tuning her guitar

"Hey Bonnie, nice Guitar" Ricky said jokingly at how cartoonish it looked

"Thanks" Bonnie replied sarcastically

"What kind of set up does that use, having only three strings?" Ricky asked curious

"Basic EAD" Bonnie replied

"I see, I've played a bit of guitar myself' Ricky replied

"Really" Freddy responded

"Yeah, me, Alex and T-bone play together sometimes" Ricky responded

"That's cool" Bonnie replied

"Yeah, well I'm gonna be in the arcade if anyone needs me" Ricky replied getting up and walking to the arcade as Bonnie was plucking the strings on her guitar as Freddy looked at her

"I didn't know Alex was a musician" Freddy replied

"Me neither" Bonnie replied. Ricky walked to one of the game cabinets and placed a quarter as he proceeded to tap the button as Alex walked behind him yawning

"Oh dude, you're finally up" Ricky replied playing the game as Alex smiled

"Slept great" Alex replied walking thru the main room to the security room where his laptop was as he felt a hand on his shoulders. Alex turned around seeing Bonnie and Freddy

"Oh Morning" Alex responded

"It's 4:30 in the afternoon" Bonnie replied

"Well the good afternoon" Alex replied

"Why didn't you tell us you were a musician?" Bonnie asked

"You never asked, I'm not gonna tell you everything about me" Alex responded

"We were just curious?" Freddy asked

"If you must know, I play the Bass guitar and I'm a singer" Alex replied

"What kind of music do you play?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, I don't have a preference" Alex replied

"Maybe you could play with us sometime" Freddy suggested

"Maybe, But I don't look forward to being on a stage, or playing kid songs" Alex responded

"Well it was worth asking" Bonnie replied as Alex entered the Security room where Alex opened is laptop. He played the hell out of his FPS games as the day went by. Alex was fighting a flock of enemies, which were no match for his swords. Alex felt the Sword was a bit overpowered but then again, you can't have too much power when it comes to gaming. Alex beat the level as he shut down the game cracking his knuckles as he closed his laptop rubbing his stomach which was hungry. Alex left the security room as he walked past the main room thru the _Private_ door into his house and we walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. There had to be something Alex could eat as he found a frozen burrito placing it in the microwave. Alex just stood there for a good while waiting for his meal as the microwave made a loud buzzing. Alex opened the door carefully removing the hot burrito as he placed in on a late and reached in the fridge for a bottle of hot sauce pouring the dish in it. Alex closed the fridge taking a bite from the wrap as hot sauce ran down his chin. Alex munched the wrap. As Freddy walked into the room

"Freddy, what are you doing in here?" Alex responded confused

"You left this at the stage" the metal bear replied handing him his MP3 player

"Thanks, for returning it, But you girls aren't allowed in the house" Alex replied placing the IPOD in his pocket

"Why?" Freddy asked confused

"I don't know, ask my dad, he makes the rules" Alex replied

"You're probably right, plus I should get back to the stage, the kids might wonder where I am" Freddy replied walking back into the pizzeria. Alex finished his burrito rubbing the grease off his hand onto a paper towel. It was 6 pm, and there was only three hours left in the day as Alex walked back into the pizzeria. Alex waked past the tables watching Foxy, she was supervising the kids on her pirate ship as he looked in the kitchen.

"Hey T-Bone" Alex said looking at T-bone who was cleaning a pan

"Hey dude" T-bone replied pulling a pizza out of the oven placing it on a pan as he rang a bell. Chica rolled up to the kitchen

"Chica, could you take this to table 7" T-bone asked handing the pan to Chica as she carefully took it

"Great to see your up Alex" Chica replied rolling to the dining area

"So did you want to talk about anything?" T-Bone asked

"Just wondering how you liked working for my dad" Alex responded

"It's a good job, I just make pizza's all day and Chica brings them out, I just stay in this room" T-Bone replied opened the oven placing some toppings on the pizza as he closed the oven.

"Glad to hear that" Alex replied leaving the room it was already 8:30 as the pizzeria was close to closing. T-bone turned off the oven after making the last pizza boxingit as he handed it to Chica

"This is for table 2, to go" T-bone replied as Chica smiled taking the box rolling to the table

"One Meat lover's to go" Chica replied putting the box on the table

"Thanks" the customer replied picking up the box leaving as Chica wheeled to the stage where Bonnie and Freddy were talking

"What are you two talking about?" Chica asked curiously

"Just songwriting stuff" Bonnie replied as last customer left and Vincent put up the closed sign

"Foxy swung down the ship on the side as she walked to the others

"Well Girls, that was another Great day" Freddy replied


	10. The Fight

"Well that wraps up another day" Freddy replied as the girls proceeded to clean the pizzeria

"Freddy, why don't we make Alex clean the pizzeria, it is his job?" Chica asked sweeping the floor

"I just think it we should contribute" Freddy replied cleaning the tables as Alex checked on them

"How are you girls doing?" Alex asked as the girls smiled

"Where's Foxy?" Alex asked

"Probably tidying her ship" Bonnie replied cleaning the windows

"Yeah, that sounds like her" Alex replied walking to the ship as Foxy who was on her knees fiddling with a control panel, these made the ship do various things, including lights sounds, and an engine which made it rock back and forth and to the sides as Alex walked up behind her

"Hey Foxy" Alex replied as he looked at the fox working on her ship

"Oh Hey Alex" Foxy replied turning the ship off as Alex shrugged

"Hey what do these do?" Alex asked leaned over as he accidentally slipped falling over Foxy

"WHOOAA!" Foxy yelled getting up knocking Alex over as eh soda spilled all over the metal Fox, she was standing there in a pose cola dripping her metal exterior as the other's heard the commotion and dropped what they were doing

"Foxy what are you doing" Alex replied holding his arms up in defense actually thinking Foxy was going to hurt him, especially considering the history of the classic animatronics as she pressed him to the ship. The white fox looked at Alex, giving him a standard _you-shouldn't-have-done-that_ look as she wrapped herself around him

"Now you're gonna get it" Foxy replied kissing Alex in front of the others

"Foxy, what the hell?" Freddy asked the fox looked at her

"Sorry Freddy, You snooze you lose" Foxy replied seducing Alex as Freddy pulled her off him

"You leave Alex alone" Freddy replied sternly

"Freddy, did I hit a sore spot" Foxy replied as Freddy grabbed her slamming her against the plastic ship

"Yes Foxy, You're seducing Alex, when you know I like him" Freddy said in a very stern tone

"Wait, you like me" Alex replied confused as Freddy's face got red

"Um, I didn't mean it like that, I mean I" Freddy Stuttered as Foxy looked at her calming smiling as she winked to her sister

"All Yours Freddy" Foxy whispered

"Yes Alex, I do like you, a lot" Freddy replied as Foxy turned to Alex

"You're welcome" Foxy replied as Freddy looked at her

"Wait, so you seduced Alex, because you knew I would get involved and confess my feelings?" Freddy stated as the white fox nodded as Freddy eased her grip letting go

"I'm going to wash the soda off before it gets in my circuits" Foxy replied leaving as she walked to the restaurant bathrooms

"Alex I'm so sorry, you had to find out about my crush this way" Freddy replied helping him up

"It's okay Freddy, I didn't know you had feeling for me" Alex replied

"Are you serious, you're all she talks about, how could you not notice that" Bonnie replied as Freddy was still blushing

"That makes sense, I've noticed how she feels a little uneasy around me" Alex replied

"Of course I was uneasy "Freddy replied

"How long have you felt this way?" Alex asked confused

"I don't know, ever since I first met you, there is just something I find attractive about you but I don't know what it is" Freddy replied

"I guess the mystery just adds to it" Alex replied

"Well, I'm glad that I finally got it off my chest" Freddy replied as she walked with him to the security room as Bonnie and Chica followed her as Alex sat in his chair

"Freddy, If you have felling for me, you could've just told" Alex responded

"I just hopes this doesn't make you feel awkward around me" Freddy replied as Alex looked at the Camera's Foxy left the girls bathroom with a handful of wet paper towels as she walked into the security room. Freddy looked at her

"All better now?" Freddy replied as the fox nodded

"Just had to wash the soda off and readjust my tail" Foxy replied

"I'm glad to hear that" Freddy replied as the white fox walked up to Alex

"So, How are you two doing" Foxy replied

"Foxy, You're crazy for trying to do a boy that I like, but thank you" Freddy replied

"Well who knows, maybe if you didn't confessed I would've rode him" Foxy replied

"Well Freddy if you feel attracted to me, I guess we could try to be closer" Alex replied as the bear clapped her hands

"Really, you're willing to give me a chance, thank you" Freddy replied as the girls looked and smiled

"I Told you, Freddy would tell him" Bonnie asked as Chica pouted

"Only Because Foxy made her, I Call foul, this bet does not count" Chica replied

"Don't be a sore loser Chica" Bonnie replied

"I'm just glad things worked about between you two" Foxy replied

"Well now that that's out of the way what should we do" Alex replied checking his watch which read 11:00 as they we're thinking of ideas as Chica looked up

"I Have an idea" The yellow chicken responded as the four were looking at her

"Let's play a game, Alex your goal is to keep us out of the security room, if one of us gets in you have to do something for that girl, if you keep us all out, we have to do something for you" the Blue rabbit replied

"And this starts now?" Alex responded

"From 12 to 6" Freddy suggested

"Oh so you're gonna make me live my dream" Alex replied

"Yeah, you're not scared are you" Chica replied

"But don't you girls need to sleep" Alex replied

"We can go to bed if we give up, or stay up all night" Bonnie replied

"Ok, I'm in, let's do this" Alex said as the girls left the room playing for the hour.


	11. A Friendly Game

Alex took glance Midnight came as Alex glued his face to the monitor

"Ok Girls, come and get me" Alex replied to the empty room as Bonnie and Freddy were still practicing. Foxy was paying with Chica. Alex tore open a bag of chips placing a handful in his mouth as Alex pressed the microphone button

Um Girls, the game started" Alex replied

"We know, we're not rushing to the room, we coming when you least expect it" Freddy replied as Alex realized they were gonna drag this out as He kept his face glued to the monitor the girls continued playing their games. Foxy moved to the arcade playing the Basketball Game as Chica was rolling around the Dining room. Alex concluded at any second she was going to chance course and dash to the room as Alex kept his eyes on her as continued rolling thru the room as Alex leaned back glancing to the camera marked stage where Bonnie was sitting tuning her guitar

"Where is Freddy" Alex asked as he looked in the hallway camera. Freddy's door was open as the metal bear was in her bedroom; she was lying down on her bed as she was writing in a book humming a melody

"What's Freddy writing?" Alex asked concluding she was writing a song by her humming as heard the sounds of roller-skates as he closed the door as Chica was speeding down the hall slamming into the door

"Better luck next time" Alex replied to Chica as she muttered rolling back to the main room as Alex checked the camera, Chica wheeled to the ball-pit taking her skates off as she dived in the ball pit as Alex opened the door. As Alex sat there his eyes getting heavy as he saw Freddy walking down the hallway. Alex reached for the door button as a metal hand caught his. Alex looked up seeing Freddy, but something was off, her tailcoat was dark blue as opposed to red when he last saw her, and her exterior was completely golden colored as she just smiled at Alex, not saying any words. Alex recoiled back at the animatronics' devious face. Alex and this Freddy looked each other in the eyes staring as Alex blinked his eyes, said animatronic was gone in the blink of his eyes. Alex shook his eyes checking the camera. Chika was playing on a pinball machine with Bonnie watching her. Alex turned the camera looking at the game. The chicken was playing the hell out of it as Alex watched seeing her clobber the silver ball. Alex didn't waste too much time playing the game as he switched his view, good thing because Foxy was in the hall as Alex closed the door

"Too slow Foxy" Alex responded as Foxy walked back down the hall muttering. Alex checked he cameras, he noticed the door to Freddy's room was now closed

"I Guess Freddy didn't even bother" Alex smiled as he kept his eyes on Bonnie

"Let's see what you got" Alex replied to himself as he cracked his knuckles. The girls tried everything to gain entry but no use

Alex rolled his chair back in a sense of triumph, although it was only three in he morning

"I am unbeatable at this" Alex claimed

"I wouldn't say that" a voice behind him replied as Alex felt a metal hand on his shoulder. Alex turned around slowly seeing Freddy as he jumped up

"Freddy, how long have you been standing there?" Alex replied

"A while, since you were watching Chica playing Pinball" Freddy replied

"How did you get in?" Alex asked

"I used the back door" Freddy replied pointing to the door behind Alex

"That's cheating" Alex replied

"You never said we couldn't leave the pizzeria, you should've locked up" Freddy replied

"Ah Ha got up" Bonnie said rushing in the room

"You gotta be kidding me" Bonnie replied seeing Freddy as Foxy and Chica followed her

"Well Freddy won, fair and square, I'm gonna lock up" Alex replied leaving the room

"How did you get in without Alex seeing you?" Chica asked

I walked out the front door, went around he pizzeria, entered thru the back door" Freddy replied

"That's Cheating" Foxy replied

"We never agreed on having to stay indoors, you're just mad because you didn't think of it first" Freddy replied as Alex entered the room

"Okay the door are locked" Alex replied setting the keys down

"So you owe me a favor" Freddy replied

"Yes, what do you want?" Alex asked as Freddy thought

"Let me think it over" Freddy replied as the girls left the room

"I can't believe you thought of that" Foxy said

"It's was pretty simple, Alex was paying attention to what was in front of, but didn't bother checking behind him" Freddy replied

"Well see you tomorrow" Foxy replied climbing up her ship as the other three walked down the Dining room

"I have to admit that was cleaver" Bonnie replied as Freddy smiled

"Thanks" Freddy replied smiling

"So what are you gonna ask for?" Chica replied

"I haven't decided yet" Freddy replied as they stopped at Chica's room

"Just make it something good" Chica replied going into her room as Freddy and Bonnie walked down to the backstage area

"Well, Goodnight" Bonnie replied walking to her room as Freddy looked at her

"Actually Bonnie, Could we have a talk" Freddy asked as Bonnie looked at her

"Sure sis, what on your mind" Bonnie replied

"Just this Dream I keep having, it's really getting to me" Freddy replied

"Well what's the dream?" Bonnie asked

"That's the thing, I can't remember, It's the same dream every night but when I wake up I forget it" Freddy replied

"Well I can't really help you there" Bonnie replied

"Bonnie, do you remember your dreams" Freddy asked

"Not Really" Bonnie replied

"That's a relief, I thought It was just me" Freddy replied

"Maybe forgetting dreams is in our programming" Bonnie stated entering her room


	12. A new Sound

Alex watched the monitors as the girls were sleeping. Alex was facing what became his nightly routine. Freddy was lying in her bed unable to sleep. The brown metal bear just laid there on her bed patting her paws on her chest. Freddy was bored out of her mind. She tried just laying down but no use. Freddy got bored as she got off the bed getting dressed; she then proceeded to leave her bedroom walking down the hall making her way to where Alex was sitting in his chair with his headphones on as he noticed her standing in the doorway

"Freddy, what are you still doing up?" Alex lowering his headphones on his neck as 80's rock was heard coming from the speakers

"I couldn't sleep" Freddy replied as Alex looked at her

"Well you're welcome to stay here and help me" Alex joked as Freddy sat beside him

"What are you listening to?" Freddy asked being able the catch the sounds from the headphones

"Oh, Bon Jovi, there a rock group" Alex replied

"Are they any good?" Freddy replied as Alex shrugged

"Yeah, they're really good" Alex replied pressing the pause button on his player

"Could I listen?" Freddy asked as Alex nodded taking off the headphones handing to Freddy as she struggled to fit them on her head listening to the music. This was something she never heard before, the pounding of the drums, complemented by the thick bass groves and tapping of the keyboards, the guitar was crunchy and the vocals were amazing, ranging in tone, it was no doubt Freddy could sing like this, her voice had a metallic tone to it.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked as Freddy lowered the headphones

"It's sounds really good" Freddy said handing him the headphones

"I'm surprised you like them" Alex replied as Freddy shrugged

"You said you were in a band with your friends" Freddy claimed

"Yeah, me, T-Bone and Ricky, we just play together, we not an official band or anything, we don't even have a group name" Alex responded

"Well I want to hear you sing" Freddy replied

"What no, I'm not that good" Alex said

"You can't be that bad" Freddy replied

"It's four in the morning, I'm not playing music this early" Alex replied as Freddy sat down

"Okay, what about later" Freddy asked

"Maybe, and I emphasize the maybe" Alex replied as Freddy shrugged

"So uh, what do you do to waste time?" Freddy asked

"I just watch these monitors" Alex replied as Freddy sighed

"That's boring" Freddy replied putting her paws on Alex's shoulders massaging them

"You're telling me, at least it's fun when you girls are doing things, when it this early it's boring as hell" Alex replied

"Let's make our own fun" Freddy replied leaning back falling off the chair as Alex couldn't help but laugh

"Stop laughing" Freddy replied

"I'm sorry, that was just priceless" Alex responded as Freddy got back on the chair

"Alex do you remember your dreams?" Freddy asked

"Sometimes, wait I told you my dream, why are you asking that?" Alex asked confused

"I never remember mine, you know just forget it" Freddy replied standing up

"Where are you going?" Alex asked

"I'm going to my room, I'm gonna try to get some sleep" Freddy replied

"Well, see you in the morning" Alex replied as the bear walked down the hallway entering her room. Freddy just sat on her bed bored out of her head as she laid down eventually shutting down for the night. The Bear was woken up by a hand on her shoulder

"Freddy It's eight in the morning get up" the voice said as Freddy yawned seeing Bonnie in front of her

"Oh Morning Bonnie" Freddy replied getting out of bed

"You sleep in your clothes" Bonnie replied giggling

"What no, I just forgot to get undressed" Freddy replied placing her top hat on her head as she left the room with Bonnie making way to the stage as the blue rabbit gently smacked Freddy's behind , they both walked up seeing Alex talking with Vincent

"The Girls have been absolutely no trouble" Alex stated telling Vincent about the girls' behavior

"That's good to hear" Vincent replied happily

"Yes sir" Foxy replied clearly proud of the behavior of her sisters

"Well, If any of the girls misbehave, remember your EMP device Alex" Vincent responded walking to his office

"Hey Ricky" Freddy said waving to him

"Morning Freddy" Ricky replied taking his helmet off sitting it on the table as Chica rolled up to them

"I Saw Vincent talking to you girls what about?" Chica asked rolling up to the main group

"Alex told Mr. F about the girls" T-bone replied eating a sandwich

"Oohh" Chica blurted

"Actually, he was pretty cool about it, and he was glad with all of you" Alex replied

"Well still" Chica replied

"I'm gonna get the oven started" T-bone replied walking back to the kitchen

"Come on Freddy, let's get to the stage" Bonnie replied as the bear followed her to the stage as they were practicing

"So what do you think of this pattern" Bonnie asked playing a segment on her guitar for Freddy as she listened to it

"It's good, but I feel it could be better" Freddy replied

"Define better" Bonnie replied curiously

"Well go a little higher on the neck as Bonnie did so giving a chord a more hard rock sound

"That sounds great" Bonnie replied transcribing the song the higher octave as this caught the attention of the others

"Bonnie what are you playing?" Ricky replied interested, it didn't sound like her usual melodies as she smiled

"I moved the chords up an octave, It was Freddy's idea" Bonnie replied

"Sound's great" Chica replied

"Where did get the idea Freddy" Foxy asked curious

"I was listening to music with Alex last night

"What do you think Alex" Freddy asked as he smiled

"It certainly is creative, I say go for it" Alex replied as the Girls were smiling as they practing their new song


	13. A Slow Day

The girls were practicing their new song as Alex yawned

"I'm goon retire for the day, since you in a couple hours" Alex responded walking thru door conjoining the two buildings as he sniffed himself. Alex remembered he's been so busy the past couple days, he never even showered as walked to his room getting a change of clothes and walked to the shower. Since the pizzeria was family owned there was no official dress code, Alex and the other employees could wear whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't offensive as Alex turned the shower on stepping in. The hot water ran down on him as she placed his hand under the stream. Alex proceeded in cleaning himself as noticed a figure on the other side of the foggy glass

"What the hell" Alex replied rubbing his hand across the glass door seeing a pair of animatronic eyes, belonging to that yellow Freddy he saw earlier but this time she was naked

"Freddy, what are you doing in here?" Alex asked as the figure was silent rubbing her hands on her nipples

"Wait, That's not Freddy, she's Yellow" Alex thought to himself as he turned the water off gripping the door. Alex slid the door open seeing nothing, no yellow Freddy, no regular Freddy, nothing.

"Damn, I must be seeing things" Alex replied splashing a handful of water on his face closing the door and finishing his shower. Alex stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself, stepping out of the shower walking got his bedroom as he gout under his covers. Back at the Pizzeria the girls finished the show as Bonnie and Freddy turned the speakers off. Bonnie unhooked her guitar as her and Freddy got off the stage

"Thanks, glad you enjoyed the show, next concert is in an hour" Freddy replied as the kids cheered. Freddy went backstage with Bonnie

"I think that was our best concert yet" Freddy told the rabbit she smiled

"I agree, we should write more songs like that" The rabbit replied

"So what do you want to do now?" Freddy asked Bonnie as she shrugged

"I guess we could just talk" Bonnie replied as the two entered Bonnie's room both sitting on an edge of the bed

"So how are things going with Alex?" Bonnie asked

"I really like him but I really want him to be more romantic towards me, even if It's just from 12 to 6" Freddy replied

"You should try seducing him" Bonnie suggested

"You really think that will work and not make things weird "Freddy asked

"Trust me, once you get him in bed and inside you, you'll be all he thinks about" Bonnie replied as Freddy just looked at her

"But I don't know how to seduce him" Freddy replied

"Just trust your instincts" Bonnie replied

"You say that like you're a professional" Freddy replied

"I'm no professional, but I have a basic idea, maybe you just need some practice" Bonnie said flipping over onto Freddy

"Just Pretend I'm Alex, but don't call me Alex, that would just be weird" Bonnie stated undoing Freddy's belt as the bear looked at her

"Bonnie, this is weird on so many levels, but I really want Alex to romance me, so I will trust you" Freddy replied scooting down her pants exposing her crotch as Bonnie placed her fingers on it, Freddy's crotch made of a silicone like material that would bend as Bonnie smiled placing her finger in the bear as her awkwardness turned to pleasure. Freddy was enjoying this

"Wait I got an Idea" Bonnie replied hold up Freddy's microphone taking it off the cane

"Let spread you wide" Bonnie replied pushing the mic against Freddy's synthetic vagina as the rubber lips engulfed the microphone as Freddy was in awestruck of how good her mic felt inside her

"Return the favor" Bonnie replied standing up, Freddy didn't have to guess what she was saying lifing up Bonnie's skirt and pulling down her underwear as she proceeded to finger the Blue rabbit fiercely as the two girls were pleasuring each other.

Back in the main pizzeria Chica was rolling around the dining room as her pager went off, this meant there was a pizza that was ready to be served. Chia rolled to the kitchen.

"This supreme and soda go to table 4" T-bone responded as Chica picked up the dish. Chica was delivering Pizzas to the tables with no sweat, she easily mastered her skated as she dashed around the room. The kids looked with admiration as she placed a pizza on one of the tables

"I supreme medium and a lemon lime soda" Chica replied as she rolled off making her way back to the kitchen

"Any more orders?" Chica asked

"Not now, It's a pretty slow day" T-bone replied on the desk as Chica looked outside. There must've only been five families in the dining area as rolled to a table sitting next to Ricky who was texting on his phone

"Slow days" Chica stated

"You're telling me, we haven't had a delivery order all day" Ricky replied

"That sucks for you" Chica replied

"I 'm still getting paid" Ricky replied

"So you play guitar with Alex and T-bone right" Chica stated

"Yeah" Ricky confirmed

"That's cool" Chca replied clearly bored trying to spark a conversation.

Foxy was on her ship just lying in a hammock humming, the mechanical fox was bored out of her skull humming a melody. There were only two kids on her ship who just finished fighting with plastic swords as they rode the slide down. Foxy placed her hat over her eyes to take a nap. The pizzeria was fairly empty as the rest of the day went by long and tiresome. Alex came out of the house yawning.

"Where is everybody?" Alex asked confused

"This is everyone" Foxy replied lifting her hat

"Really, I've never seen the place so empty, but then again people like variety, and it IS a small town" Alex replied as Vincent looked at him

"That's one of things you expect when you own a business, one day you're filled to the brim with customers, next it's dry as a desert" Vincent said

"Well I'm gonna walk around" Alex said

"Okay Dude" Ricky said as Alex walked to an arcade game placing a few coins in the machine masking the buttons, Alex wasn't good when it came to arcade games, which was strange because he dominated PC Games.

"He where are Freddy and Bonnie?" Alex asked finishing the game

"They went to Bonnie's room to practice, and think about song ideas, stuff like that" Chica replied as the two girls left the room giggling and that is why I prefer Strumming as opposed to plucking" Bonnie replied

"I just saying, you should try mixing it up" Freddy replied


	14. Playdate

Closing came couldn't come fast enough as Ricky walked out the door

"Hopefully Tomorrow will be better" Freddy replied

"Tomorrow is Sunday, the Pizzeria is closed" Vincent told them

"Really, I get tomorrow off" Ricky said leaving the restaurant as T-bone followed him

"Well, that day was boring" Chica said rubbing her feet

"So what do we do if the Pizzeria is closed tomorrow?" Bonnie replied

"Just play or do whatever you want, goodnight, Alex, goodnight Girls" Vincent replied leaving the pizzeria as Alex placed on his night guards cap as he walked to the security room just sitting down taking a sip from his soda as he cracked his knuckles. Alex realized since tomorrow was Sunday he, Ricky and T-bone could hang out all day without having to work. Alex pulled his phone which read 12:34 on the display as Alex was looking his gaming controller

"Where is it?" Alex asked himself looking for the device he spent a fortune on, at was a GamestationV wireless controller with a PC input as Alex kept looking, he must've spent 80 dollars on it as he couldn't find it

"Son of a Cussing Cussword!" Alex replied frustrated as Freddy entered the room carrying a Pizza box

"Hey Alex, I brought you some dinner" Freddy replied setting the pizza on the desk

"Not now Freddy I'm busy" Alex replied

"With what?" Freddy asked curiously seeing Alex searching the room

"I' looking for my controller

"I'll help you look for it" Freddy replied helping Alex as they were both searching the room head to toe

"You sure, you had it in here?" Freddy asked looking thru the drawers

"I'm positive" Alex replied as Freddy held said controller up

"Found it" The metal bear said handing it to Alex

"Thank you so much Freddy, you have no idea how much this means to me" Alex replied

"It was no trouble" Freddy replied smiling as she sat down besides Alex

"Alex, why don't you ever hang out with us" Freddy asked the boy as he just looked at her

"This is my job, to watch these monitors, not play, and during the day I'm tired" Alex responded

"No, You're job is to watch us, you can do that and enjoy yourself at the same time" Freddy replied as Alex shrugged

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for one night" Alex replied as he and Freddy walked around the Pizzeria as the approached the skee-ball game

"You're seriously gonna play this stupid game" Alex asked

"No, WE are gonna play this stupid game" Freddy responded placing her hand over the coin slot as a set of ball unlocked

"How did you do that?" Alex asked

"Do what?" Freddy asked

"You just put your hand over the coin slot as it GAVE you balls?" Alex asked

"It's a sensor in our hand, the machine recognizes it and lets us play free, and Vincent just put them in today" Freddy stated

"That is actually pretty cool" Alex said as Freddy rolled a ball down the track as it flew up landing in a hole as she handed a ball to Alex as he rolled it down the track into one of the holes

"You see, it's easy" Freddy replied as they continued rolling the skee-balls until Freddy scored the final point

"I won't lie, that was actually fun" Alex replied

"You want to play another game?" Freddy asked as Alex Shrugged

"Yeah sure why not" Alex replied as they walked to the air hockey table as Freddy held up the puck placing down as it moved around the table. The two took turns hitting the plastic circle back and forth scoring point after point

"You're really good at this" Alex complemented as Freddy hit the puck in scoring the final point as they both set there paddles to the side as they two made their way back to Freddy's Room

"That was actually really fun" Alex complemented

"Thanks, I have something I want to ask you" Freddy stated as Alex looked at her

"Fire away" Alex replied

"Alex, you know I love you right" Freddy stated

"Yeah, it took Foxy seducing me for you to tell me" Alex responded

"Well, I want to make out with you" Freddy said clearly shy

"Really, wait are you even capable of sex?" Alex asked

"I have artificial body but I do have an artificial vagina is a close representation" Freddy replied

"And you're 100% sure you want to do this?" Alex asked

"I've thought about it, I'm ready" Freddy replied

"Well I guess It wouldn't hurt" Alex replied as Freddy put her hands together softly clapping

"Thank you" she said so happily as she opened the door to her room as Alex stepped in as Freddy locked the door behind them. Alex was looking at her

"What, I don't want anyone bothering us" Freddy replied as the metal bear proceeded to get undressed until she was bare naked, no pun intended as Alex was just looking at her body, it looked nothing like a human body but it was still cute, especially the little tail right on her lower back

"I would like to keep my clothes on Freddy" Alex replied

"Whatever floats your boat" Freddy replied undoing his zipper as he little member poked out as Freddy looked at it

"Oh, it's so cute" Freddy replied pushing Alex down on the bed landing on top of him in a mocking fashion. Freddy then placed herself on Alex until he was in her silicone pussy as she was slowly gliding down

"It's so much better than I thought It would be" Freddy moaned wrapped her arms around Alex kissing him passionately. Alex placed his hand on Freddy's rear smacking it gently as she smiled

"Oh, I'm so glad you love it" Freddy moaned over Alex as the two kept thrusting until they got sore and eventually Alex passed out from having sex with Freddy falling asleep as Freddy placed the sheets over him and wrapped herself around him kissing him goodnight


	15. Heavy Metal

Alex woke up in his chair yawning as he rubbed his eyes

"Damn I most've dosed off for a while" Alex thought to himself checking the clock. It was 5:00 and all the girls were asleep in their beds, at least that's what Alex concluded, considering he could not find the others. Alex looked at the cameras taking a sip from his cup as he was wondering why he fell asleep as he stood up stretching as he decided to walk around and stretch his legs as he left the room walking around the pizzeria. Alex sat at one of the tables rubbing his eyes as he saw the glowing yellow Freddy sitting across from him. This was the first time Alex got a good look at her. She was wearing that dark blue tailcoat and top hat. Her eyes were solid black with white dots as she was adjusting her bowtie

"Ok, seriously, who are you" Alex asked the girl as she just sat there staring at him giggling

"I'm being serious, I keep seeing you, but I have no idea who you are?" Alex asked as the yellow figure spoke for the first time

"Who do I look like" The figure said brushing a lint roller across her coat

"You Look like Freddy, but you're yellow" Alex replied finishing his drink as she stood up.

The Golden bear walked down the hall as the lights were blinking on and off as the building was dark. The lights turned on as the bear was gone as Alex's eyes were still sore as he woke up in his chair

"Damn, these dreams are confusing as hell" Alex stated reaching for his cup which was full as he remembered his dream and that golden bear as he got up checking the clock. It was 2:30 as Alex shook his head putting his headphones and turning on his GamestationV as Alex proceeded to waste the hours by playing a game. Alex had enough of Blaster5000 as he open a vechilar combat racing game called "_Death Metal_" as Alex booted up the game selecting his car a Ford Mustang equipped with flamethrower as the game started as Alex proceeded wanting to trail around the digital track as Alex played the game furiously as he entered an online mode searching for his friends who in their server as Alex logged in under the name "_AnderTheArsonist_" his racer was a man in a flame colored jumpsuit as he met with the other racers, "_xxXPEPPERXxx_", "_KAMIKAZE_" "_Disco-Dizkoh_", and "_Bone-Breaker_". Bone-Breaker was T-bone's account and Dizkoh was Ricky's. As the racer entered the arena, T-bone's character was a muscular tattooed biker vehicle was motorcycle held by monster truck tires with SMGs and Ricky's character was a guy dressed in a 190's outfit with a big afro driving a Cadillac with a minigun mounted. The guy Alex didn't recognize was Kamikaze he looked like an Asian man with slick black hair driving a motor cycle carrying an assault rifle as

"Alex I's surprised to see you in heavy metal" T-Bone said thru the mic as alex shugged speaking into the mic on his headphones

"It's a slow night" Alex responded looking at the character's stats

"So…Kamikaze, you've only finished two races" Alex asked

"My skill is not your concern Ander" a voice from the speaker

"Hey Pualie" Ricky said to Kamikaze, as Alex realized who he was, he was Ricky's friend. Ricky always talked about Paulie but Alex has never met him, Ricky told him he was his pen pal from Japan as the other racer walked up to the wearing a default black jumpsuit and helmet, driving a Corvette Stingray with a Rocket launcher as they all drive to the starting area

"So Pepper, anyone know him?" Alex asked

"Never seen him before" T-bone replied

"Same here" Ricky replied

"Hey Pepper, this is a private server, you need to leave" Ricky replied as the racer typed a message

_Do I have to_ The text said

"Who types messages anymore" Ricky said

"This Boy has only been in one race" T- Bone said thru the mic

_I have no microphone_ another text said as Alex concluded

"I say we let him race" Alex spoke

_I'm actually a girl thx : ) _another message from Pepper said as the race began the vehicles entered the arena

"I'm thinking Deathmatch" T-bone stated

"You serious, Paulie well get messed up" Alex spoke

"Don't worry about me" Paulie spoke as the race started as Alex maneuvered his car around the track which was a steampunk town

"Ok new kid, here's how the things work, Death Metal is a basic racing/vechilar combat game, the goal is to cross the finish line first with highest score, you get pointing from attacking enemy is someone destroys your car you'll respawn after the match, you got all that" Alex asked

_: )_ a lone text responded as the race begun as Alex dashed in the track clutching the PC Controller as it shifted to hi gripping the leather bound wheel, when Alex played Heavy Metal he got into the game as the cars dashed off. Alex placed a stick of gum in his mouth as he mashed the button in a sense of focus as his mustang traveled thru the dirt roads as Alex came across Ricky driving side by side. Since Ricky's minigun was mounted he could only shoot what was infront of him as Alex pushed his analog turning the flamethrower dosing Disco-Dizkoh in hot fire as he lost control spinning out. Alex trialed besides T-bone and Paulie as the three of them were reaching a vertical loop in the track as he caught up to them. T-bone hit his nitro boost as the others did the same as paulie turned the wrong way falling off the loop as KAMIKAZE swerved falling off the track. Only Alex, T-Bone and Pepper were left. As the Stingray fired a rocket hitting Bone-Breaker sending him off his cycle

_*Giggle*_ a text said as Alex approached the lone racer


	16. New Friends

Alex cracked his knuckles. He was determinated to win. The two cars dashed down down the street bashing into each other. The Mustang stopped dead in it'stracks as Alex fiddled with the controller as palmed himself, the batteries in his controlled died. Alex muttered every vulgarity he knew he spoke into the mic

"My Controller died" Alex stated as a lone message was typed

_:D_ a message typed from the stingray replied

"Pepper, that's not fair, let him get some batteries" Ricky spoke

_Fine : (_ the message replied as the stingray backed up to the mustang both lined up

"Thanks just let me get some batteries" Alex replied opening his desk digging thru a bunch of stuff, a pocket knife, a comb, a couple pens, a lighter as he found a package of AA batteries opening his controller placing the new batteries in as the light was glowing signaling the device had life as Alex blasted the horn on his mustang. This signalized the race was back on as the two cars dashed down the last leg of the race. Alex hit the nitro blazing down the street as they both soared down the steep hill before ending in a ramp as they both zipped off the ramp soaring in the air as Alex hit the ground first breaking the finish line

"_AnderTheArsonist wins"_ A computer voice said s a pop up appeared

"xxXPEPPERXxx has sent you a friend request accept?" the message said as Alex hover over the yes button clicking the approve as he visited Pepper's bio, nothing personal was set asshe joined a few days ago

"For a noob, you're a good racer" Alex complemented

_THX_ a message said

"She just sent me a request" T-Bone said as pepper friended the rest of the group

_So Alex, according to your account, you live close by, why don't we hang out sometime_ Pepper asked

"Sure thing, I work at the new Pizzeria, stop by some time" Alex replied

_I Love Pizza, Well GTG, it's my bedtime_ a message from pepper said

"_xxXPEPPERXxx has logged out_" a notification said

"So what do you guys think of her" Alex asked

"She's a good gamer, I'll Give her that" Paulie said

"I was asking T-Bone and Ricky" Alex stated

"She seems nice" Ricky said

"Nice yet childish" T-Bone replied

"Elaborate" Alex stated

"Why uses facial expression watch her show up and turn out to be an eight year old" Paulie explained

"I doubt a kid would play Death Metal, It' rated M" Ricky replied

"I'm with Ricky" Alex stated

"Well, I hope we meet her" Ricky stated as Alex checked his watch

"Well, gotta go' Alex replied logging out as he picked up his empty cup walking to the soda fountain where he saw Freddy sitting on the edge of the stage quietly kicking her feet

"Freddy, what are you doing up at this hour?" Alex asked holding his soda as the bear looked at him

"Just have a lot on my mind" The metal bear replied

"What about?" Alex asked

"Nothing specific, just thinking that tomorrow, the place will be closed" Freddy replied

"Well you girls could use a break" Alex replied

"Yeah, well playing the same five songs over gets pretty tired" Freddy replied

"Well you are a great singer" Alex replied

"You too" Freddy replied

"You never even heard me sing" Alex replied

"Just being nice" Freddy replied

"Well I guess that's nice of you" Alex replied

"What about you, anything on your mind?" Freddy asked

"Just these dreams, I'm having" Alex replied

"The same thing, about US?" Freddy asked

"Yeah, look Freddy, I Like being around, But I don't want us to be physical" Alex replied

"Because I'm a Machine?" the metal bear asked

"Yeah, It's be weird" Alex replied

"Weird" I'm sure it would be" Freddy replied

"But that's the thing about dreams" Alex replied

"Yeah" Freddy replied rotating her arm joint

"Well, thanks for talking to me" Freddy replied walking back to her room. Freddy sat on her bed pulling out her journal and scribbling some lines of text in it as she placed it under her pillow. The metal bear laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers over herself ready to sleep. Freddy woke up the next morning getting off her bed changing her clothes wearing her white suit as he left the room. Chica and Bonnie were at the table

"Hey" Bonnie replied to the bear who sat down beside her

"So what's up" Chica asked tightening her skates

"Not Much" Freddy replied adjusting her hat

"So where is Alex?" Freddy asked

"He said something about hanging out with his friends" Bonnie replied as Freddy shrugged

"So what do you want to do? Freddy asked the others. Alex was at the local dinner with T-Bone and Ricky

"It's nice to get out of the pizzeria for a day" Alex stated

"You say it like you don't like it there" T-Bone replied

"Don't get me wrong a like working there and the animatronics are great, I Just need a little me time" Alex replied as the waiter approached them

"One Omelet, one chicken sandwich, a grilled cheese, and three sodas" The waiter said

"Thanks, Mr. Wilson" Alex replied

"So Alex, how's the family pizzeria coming along" Mr. Wilson asked

"It's coming along" Alex replied

"Well that's Good, I remember going to the original in the 1980's as a kid" Mr. Wilson stated

"Really?" T-Bone replied placing his fork in his Omelet cutting thru the egg

"Yeah, Freddy's was huge in the 80's, before the backlash of course" Wilson stated

"Yeah" Alex replied

"I Feel bad for that night guard, the one Foxy bit in 87' I hear he didn't die right away, spend the rest of his life in a vegetate state "Mr. Wilson said

"It's sad, but my dad said, not to focus on the past but the future" Alex stated

"I'm glad to see it reopened, and the animatronics back, Foxy always did creep me out though" Mr. Wilson said 


	17. Day Off

Alex and his friends finished up their lunch leaving the small dinner. The three of them walked down the sidewalk

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked his friends as they shrugged

"Bowling" T-Bone suggested

"I suck at Bowling" Ricky stated as the group shrugged not knowing what exactly they wanted to do,

"We could check out that new shop" Ricky suggested as Alex shrugged

"I don't see why not" Alex stated as the three walked to the new store that recently opened up, it was basically a store that sold a bunch of knick-knacks and odds and ends as Alex walked thru the door followed by his friends

"Let's see if they have anything interesting" Alex stated as the three of them proceeded looking around. Alex pulled out an old rusted sword.

"That's a good look for you" T-Bone said as Alex posed with the sword, Ricky pulled out his phone taking a picture as Alex placed the sword back on the display s they continued looking thru the store as Ricky held up a remote controlled car

"This is pretty sweet" Ricky said analyzing the metal car which had a few dings and scratches, the paint was faded

"For you 18 bucks" the man said as Ricky shrugged

"Okay" Ricky agreed opening his wallet handing the cashier a twenty dollar bill. Back at the pizzeria the girls were tidying up. Bonnie was sweeping the stage off as Freddy walked up to her reading a magazine

"Hey Freddy" Bonnie said putting the broom away as they both sat on the edge of the stage. The two proceeded talking the blow the time. Suddenly the RC car dashed down the floor bumping against the girl's foot as she backed up surprised by the vehicle

"It's just an RC" a voice said from the hallway belonging to Ricky as Freddy calmed down

"It just startled me" the metal bear replied picking up the car handing it to Ricky as he placed it on the floor driving it around the Pizzeria. The metal vehicle darted under the tables eventually hitting the stage as it came to a stop

"How was your day off" Freddy asked as Alex shrugged

"It was okay" he said in an okay attitude

"I've got to split" Ricky said checking his watch as he left

"See you tomorrow" T-Bone said following Ricky as Alex was left in the Pizzeria with the four metal animals. Alex stretched his arm

"I guess I might as well split too" Alex stated walking thru the conjoining doorway to his house. Alex made his way to his bed room sitting on his mattress picking up his bass guitar. Alex proceeded plucking a few notes. Alex laid on his bed plucking a few strings on is bass before setting it down as he laid back down, Alex plugged his MP3 player in listening to tunes to blow the time .

It was getting late and Alex was glad to have a full night of sleep as he prepared for bed. Back in the Pizzeria the girls were getting ready for bed themselves as Chica was in her room rotating her arm joint, she noticed it was feeling stiff as he reached left the room, The chicken walked to Freddy who was still on the stage

"Hey Freddy, Can I talk to you for a sec" Chica asked politely as the bear smiled

"Of course" Freddy replied setting her mic back on the stand

"My arm is really bugging me, could you loosen it, I think it's tight" the chicken stated as Freddy looked at the servo

"I'll see what I can do" Freddy replied taking the shoulder plate off Chica and looking as her endoskeleton arm

"It looks fine to me" Freddy concluded not seeing a problem as she placed the metal plate back on Chica's arm as she shrugged

"It feels much better" Chica replied rotating her arm as she walked back to her room leaving the bear on the empty stage. Freddy eventually finished cleaning the stage making her way back to her room as she entered the room sitting on her bed. The metal bear removed her hat placing it on the rack as she said on her bed humming a tune to herself as she got put her coat on a hanger and sat down on the bed's edge as she laid on her back watching the fan on her nightstand, the blades were running as Freddy just kept watching the metal blades run in a circular pattern. Eventually this sent the metal animatronic bear girl to sleep as the lights in her eyes turned off.

All the girls ere sound asleep besides Foxy who was in her room laying on her bed, the white metal fox took the tricorn hat off her head and hung up her coat, wearing a pair of black pants and a pink blouse with a skull on it. The metal fox left the room and walked out on the ship's deck. Foxy slid down the slide and made her way to the control panel Foxy turned the rocking controls on, making sure the lights and sounds stayed off as she climbed up rope ladder back to the rocking ship. The metal fox then entered her room trying to walk smoothly as the ship was gently rocking back and forth. Foxy then proceeded to lie down on her bed enjoying the slow movement of the ship, which simulated waves. The metal fox then closed her eyes pulling the thick sheets over her. Eventually Foxy was able to fall asleep. The small family owned Pizzeria was in dead silence as all the animatronics were in shut down, all the lights off , and the only sense of life was the smooth rocking that the faux pirate ship made, creaking back and forth. The family house was the same way, throughout both buildings no sound was heard and midnight was fairly quiet, with the exception of a passing car every now and then, but that didn't bother anyone


End file.
